1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hinges that are used in applications where supporting weight is not the primary concern and in particular to hinged brackets attached to a table with benches for swinging the benches away from the table.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hinges generally provide support for the weight of objects during the entire movement range of the object with relation to where the hinge is affixed. When the design restrictions inherent in providing the ability to support weight are removed, and a means of securing the movable object in a preferred position is attained, a new flexibility can be provided to an overall system especially where other objects of the greater, overall system may be degraded.